


| ✰ | 𝓓𝓝𝓐 = 𝓶𝓾𝓻𝓭𝓮𝓻 | ۵ |

by itodss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Murder Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itodss/pseuds/itodss
Summary: ❗THERE WILL BE MATURE CONTENT SUCH ASS VIOLENT SCENE'S, MURDERS AND TRIGGERING SCENES FOR SOME PEOPLE❗One handshake.One shady individualOne high school volleyball playerOne unsolved murderOne ? incorrectly? Suspected individualone oblivious team,What does all this mean? Well, it's obvious, Hinata Shoyo is innocent? Or is the volleyball team oblivious?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	| ✰ | 𝓓𝓝𝓐 = 𝓶𝓾𝓻𝓭𝓮𝓻 | ۵ |

________________________________________________________________________________

"Because I could not stop for death,  
He kindly stopped for me;  
The carriage held but just ourselves  
And immortality." - Emily Dickinson  
________________________________________________________________________________

1➳A N O R M A L DAY

Hinata Shouyou walked through the doors to the Karasuno high grounds carefully observing any unusual movement around him as he had been trained to do since he was a child. All he saw was normal students walking into school; one student confessing their love and getting turned down, being heartbroken truly was a feeling of its own wasn't it. Hinata couldn't remember the last time he wasn't feeling a hollow pit in his chest where his heart should be beating. Just because his father wasn't the kindest; sure he was a pain in the ass but Shouyou couldn't love his father after everything that dickhead had done to him, his mother and his sister. All the information anyone has ever gathered on the orange-haired male has been brief and not useful in any way as it was just information on his carefully sculpted mask.

Still keeping alert of his surroundings he carefully took slow weary steps forward into his class. The teacher for this class was Shouyou's least favourite: she had long dark black hair that reached down to her chest, she wore a white button-up shirt (the top buttons undone like the whore she is), a short navy blue skirt that would expose her bottom when she bent over and to finish the monster off she had bright blue lipstick and fake lashes. Every single person in her class knew the panties she would wear as she bent over often usually forcing a wink at the most attractive person she could. Oh how much Shouyou wished she would drop dead but he knew he wouldn't do it ever again. Shouyou noticed many stares as he walked into his classroom; he was honestly expecting them after word got out about his old man. People stared and whispered, hands covering their mouths making a clumsy attempt to hide their foul words about the victimised male. So Shouyou made his way to his own seat and decided to sit down instead of bothering Yamaguchi and may I add Yamaguchi seemed scared of Shouyou after hearing the rumours. 

Just when Shouyou thought the morning couldn't get any worse the witch walked into the room with a new Gucci bag dangling by her side. 'I must say mam your new fake bag looks nice today, it even pairs with your fake face' teased Shouyou. The teacher looked taken aback but the sweat dripping down her face proved she had been caught in the act yet she decided to sit down and act as if she did not hear the bellowing of her uncontrollable class. Soon enough the class settled down and the only things you could hear were the occasional whisper, the witches high pitched squeaky voice and the white chalk scraping against the black chalkboard. 'God the hours couldn't go any slower could they' whispered Shouyou to himself. The only real enemy there was, was time itself. Shouyou believed that time was just a fragment of humans imagination so if you think properly, your only enemy is yourself and your thoughts.

Shouyou was lost in his deep thoughts when the bell cried its cry of freedom leaving people to go to their next period. Shouyou's next period was art but he had good grades for that anyway so he decided to skip this period. He walked through the halls and climbed up the stairs all the way to the rooftop, his favourite place at school. The view was amazing on the rooftop: the fluffy clouds were a soft blanket in the sky; the smooth blue morning sky soaring high up above the small individual, his only dream was to touch the sky one day; the warm burning star (also known as the sun) shined in Shouyou's face causing his eyes to squint before getting used to the warm glow coming his way. Shouyou had his feet on the edge of the fence, his hand reaching out towards the sun. He was about to move his foot forward off the edge of the green mettle the only thing separating him and death when Sugawara Koshi ran up and yanked his body towards him. Sugawara was whispering words to convince himself he hadn't almost lost me, salty tears spilling out of his pink glistening tear ducts. Suddenly out of nowhere Sugawara grabbed Shouyou by his shoulders and shook him a couple of times. "why would you do that?!" screamed Sugawara, he was not used to the bright boy acting like this, "I wanted to touch the sky!" said Shouyou, his mask slipping back onto him.

Shouyou knew well he did not just want to touch the sky, he wanted to stop it all before his father got into contact with him for his next mission.

.

.

.

Just then the bell rings and a relieved Shouyou walks away waving his pale hand at Sugawara flashing one of his golden smiles towards the older; Sugawara cracked a small smile knowing Hinata was just being stupid and acting like himself. Shouyou headed to the lunch hall with his money clamped tightly in his hand. He took long prideful strides towards the lunch hall. He grabbed some rice and some milk from a nearby vending machine and he walked towards the volleyball table. Tanaka and Nishinoya were wheezing at the fact Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had started to date even though it was the most predictable thing ever. 

Lunch was a total fail but he got to see his boyfriend Tobio Kagayama again at lunch so it wasn't the worst possible occasion, Sugawara was whispering to Daichi and Asahi most likely discussing what he saw earlier on the rooftop. I didn't pay them any attention, my mood plummeted when I ended up looking out of the window where I saw my father standing outside with his bodyguards behind him. His horrid brown hair was slicked back and he wore a suit of the most expensive material he could find. The old man was catching more peoples attention and in that time Shouyou managed to escape the commotion in the cramped lunch room and he ran outside to ask his father what the fuck he was doing there. So Shouyou rushed outside to see the revolting sight of his father flirting with the witch that alone almost made him puke but he swallowed the bile attempting to make its way up the young boy's throat as he walked up to his father. His father took the boy outside and that is when Shouyou stopped in his tracks. "Why are you here old man, my mission isn't for another week" cursed Shouyou venom dripping of, of every syllable. "I was informed about your attempt so I am going to begin the mission early with you" the words that came out of that bastard's mouth were chosen wisely. The old man moved his hand out and shook Shouyou's forcefully "shall we get going then" spoke the old man his mouth presenting a sly grin of which Many fear but not Shouyou. Shouyou walked straight past his old man and climbed into the backseat of the posh expensive car. Shouyou fell asleep in the car resting his head on the uncomfortable door, falling into a dreamless terrifying nightmare once again.

Today really was not A N O R M A L D A Y

______________________________________________________________________

original Word count: 1309

edited word count: 1322

Date chapter was made: 20/10/2020

======================================================================

name: Hinata Shouyou  
age:17  
height:164.2 cm  
birthdate: June 21 2015  
family: Aoi Hinata (mother), Shin Hinata (father), Natsu Hinata (sister)  
best known for: . . . . . .  
about:  
.The best shooter on the team  
.Refuses to murder anybody  
. Abusive family.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this book so much and the idea actually came to me while listening to the radio but i hope you all enjoyed! the characters appart from the OC's do not belong to me they belong to the haikyuu team!!


End file.
